pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:D/Me Zealous FoW and UW Farmer
Any suggestions/thoughts? Timinator 15:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Should work perfectly, it's basically a better version, in a way, of the build I made :Only difference being, mine can fairly safely kill skale if you know what you are doing. :) --Sam6555 16:03, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm well i'd say the plus is being in able to kill skale, having less armor is being compensated by the better fuelling of Mystic Regeneration because you have 5 enchantments. Both options are viable, however mine gets very fast kills, but isnt in able to kill skale, yours is a bit slower but saver. Timinator 20:56, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::You could always add AohM on your build for the holy damage it deals, the x%of extra damage it adds aswell as it being another enchantment. I'd suggest subbing it for Eremite's. --Sam6555 21:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well i don't really like AoHM, having a good pair of attack skills is superior to higher damage on each hit, but if you really want it just swap an attack skill for AoHM (or HoF which is better than AoHM imo), Eremite's Attack is great for cancelling WW for example and just for really increasing your DPS as it has low recharge and activation time. Switching Chilling Victory for AoHM/HoF will abolish the need of the extra energy for zealous vow so i'd rather keep those 3 attack skills, and the fact that it is another enchantment doesn't really matter much, three is enough to fuel Mystic Regeneration. I'll add it in variants though. Timinator 09:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::WW doesn't really do enough damage y have to worry about it and VS and CW alternated will cancel most of the casts of it. Keeping Eremite's purely for cancelling WW isn't enough of a rason when you could maybe cut you run by quite alot if you take AoHM, also as already pointed out it adds more health (extra 1 regen and extra 5 HP per attack) IMO mainbar AoHM. --Sam6555 11:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Eremite's isn't just for cancelling WW, it also greatly helps with DPS, kindoff the same role you get from AoHM but the extra healing bonus gained from it is nice but definitly not needed. I'm not putting it in main bar, if you prefer AoHM, take it, thats what the variants-section is for. Btw I asume you meant CV in stead of CW Timinator 12:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) If you say so. And yes I did mean CV --Sam6555 06:37, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Also probably some arse will come on here at some point and say this should be welled due to PvX having a hundred bazillion different builds that can do FoW Beach and Cave. Just like someone welled my droks run build, retarded people saying Shadow Form is better (when it's clearly not needed) -_- --Sam6555 06:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::There are currently 4 Dervish builds to farm UW and just 2 to farm FoW, the diffrence between my build and the original is the same kind of diffrence from all those other variants compared to their original. I think there is a pretty decent chance this won't get welled. Timinator 14:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::there should really be a single general build for each one--Relyk 01:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yup, just like what was done with the warrior run builds. --Sam6555 11:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :This build works faster and about as reliably as the Dwayna build that's filed under 'good'. This is safe if you're at all familiar with the beach and spider cave, and it's quick and effective if used correctly. To be honest, Victorious Sweep is entirely unnecessary because of the healing from Mystic Regen and Mystic Vigor. Plus, if you use a vampiric scythe on top of that, you're dishing out more damage and gaining five more health per swing. So really, it's best to bring Eremite's and Mystic Sweep. 08:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Why the superior scythe rune? I really think that is gonna hurt you more than it'll help... 02:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Looks to me like skeles will rape you... [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 14:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Why wasn;t the UW build deleted before then? - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 15:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Because nobody cared? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 19:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC)